


His Change and Her Love

by futuresteven (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bittersweet, Corrupted Steven, Corruption, Corruption theory, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reflection, post corruption, steven gets corrupted theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/futuresteven
Summary: It’s a rainy night and Connie is cuddling with her sleeping boyfriend— the perfect time for her to reflect on his corruption!
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	His Change and Her Love

Rain began to fall just as dusk faded into night. Stars glittered in the crystal clear skies, and the moon was reflected in the blue ocean that never seemed to change. Throughout everything, the water continued to be blue, whether it be the crystal blue it was during the day or the darker shade it seemed to turn into at night. Regardless, it may just be the only thing that didn’t change in Beach City.

Everything changed, such as the addition of Little Homeworld. The small town seemingly became something important, something full of life, overnight. Shops changed, some new and others old. Something that changed drastically but still had a familiar feeling to it was the temple.

The temple still stood tall, of course. Not much had changed about its appearance besides the cabin that led into the temple. It had grown taller due to a garden and warp pad being placed on the top of it. By now the garden must have been overgrown due to recent neglect, something that wasn’t expected just a few months ago. The warp pad had the same fate as well, rarely ever used nowadays due to most of gemkind using the warp pad located in Little Homeworld. This was only one piece of evidence presented that led to what may just be the greatest change that had happened in the small town.

This change hit closest to home, for many gems and humans alike. Greg rarely visited due to the misery this change brought him. Pearl was more worried now and seemed to “check in” often to see the recent conditions this change caused. Amethyst was more quiet now, oftentimes entering the temple without exchanging a word to anyone. Most surprisingly, even Garnet seemed to be affected by this change. Although she seemed to be the most apathetic about it, anyone who had known her for long enough could notice how her demeanor changed whenever she was in the Temple.

Staring out of the window in Steven’s room was Connie. She was quiet, reflecting on everything that had happened. Mere weeks ago everything seemed fine and so much had become unfamiliar to her since then. The room was quiet aside from Steven’s gentle snoring and the rain tapping on the windows, which was really the only thing that soothed the once shy girl’s anxiety. Without it, the silence would be deafening. She pretended to be strong around Steven, but in reality may just be the second most affected person this change brought, second only to Steven himself.

The differences in Beach City didn’t hit close to home too badly for her. They didn’t bother her, and she was happy for all the hard work Steven put into gems being able to have the lives they lived now. Anyone would notice the sparkle in the hybrid’s eye when he explained the backstory of Little Homeworld to tourists who had come from far away to see gems. Knowing that it would take a very long time for her to see that sparkle again, she clung onto the memory for dear life.

It wasn’t until Beach City’s biggest change yet that she was personally affected by anything. Of course, she didn’t mean her and Steven finally getting into a relationship when she said this. She didn’t even mean the decision she made to take her college courses online just to stay on her boyfriend’s side a little longer.

Connie knew about corrupted gems, of course. She remembered the hardships they would bring the Crystal Gems when she first met them, she remembered helping the Gems fight them, she remembered seeing them bubbled away, and she could never forget how emotional everyone was once the gems were healed. Of course, the once corrupted gems would never return to how they once appeared, seeing as how the corruption left scars on their form, but even then, knowing that what the Crystal Gems worked so hard to achieve finally became a reality still made her smile to herself. She could never forget how happy her friends all looked that day.

However, her views on corruption all changed when her own boyfriend got corrupted. She remembered receiving a phone call late at night and answering it, only to be met with Steven practically screaming her name. It wasn’t angry screaming per say, but was rather more panicked, fearful screaming. Connie tried her hardest to understand what was happening, but could barely hear over the pained gasps her once optimistic boyfriend would let out. That phone call didn’t last long, seeing as how Steven hung up within less than a minute.

The swordswoman skipped school the next day and visited Beach City, much to the dismay of her parents. She hopped on the bus as soon as she was ready and got irritated by how long the ride was. After what felt like an eternity, the bus stopped. Connie ran out of it and went straight to the temple, not caring about her surroundings on the way there which caused her to nearly run into multiple people. She, of course, apologized to these people, but only wanted to see if Steven was alright.

She opened the door once she arrived, only to be met with the concerned expressions of the Gems. It turned out Steven had run away to an unknown location. Connie mentioned the phone call and decided to help as much as she could, seeing as how this behavior wasn’t regular for Steven.

Weeks later, once again in the early morning hours, the knight received another phone call, this time from Pearl. She was speaking too fast for the girl to understand. The line went silent for a moment as Garnet snatched the phone away from her.

Connie wept that night once she heard that Steven was found. However, he wasn’t how he was before he left. You could only imagine Connie’s reaction to Garnet explaining that the hybrid had been corrupted and, although healed now, wasn’t exactly who he was just days before anymore.

It was all difficult at first. The knight visited him the next day, trying to act like normal although the scarring covering Steven’s body was quite intimidating. For the first few weeks, Connie treated him like someone she once knew, someone who she hadn’t spoken to in ages. However, the girl came to the realization that Steven was still Steven. He still made awful jokes and he continued to try to stay optimistic no matter what. Since then, Connie had visited him more often, and was his main source of interaction.

Snapping back into reality after reflecting on the past month for so long, Connie realized she had unconsciously began to run her fingers through her boyfriend’s hair. The girl smiled to herself, although she couldn’t help but examine the scars the corruption had left behind. They resembled horns and looked incredibly painful, although she quickly learned that Steven actually liked to have them get attention. She had accidentally touched them before and quickly moved her hand away, fearing that she may have hurt him. However, the formly corrupted hybrid just laughed at her and moved her hand back before snuggling a little closer to her side. Although Steven was asleep now, Connie still began to give these horns attention.

The other gems didn’t seem to realize that Steven was still Steven. He was insecure about his appearance now and rarely left his room out of fear, but he was still the hybrid that Connie had grown to love. He no longer had that familiar spark in his eyes, nor did he have the brightest smile in the galaxy, but he still tried his hardest at being ‘normal.’ The knight was the only one there for him nowadays, which saddened Connie because anyone with half a brain could tell that Steven was still Steven. However, she still helped him through it all, whether it be his panic attacks that happened a little more than normal nowadays, or it be the tears he would sometimes shed when he looked at himself in the mirror. 

That wouldn’t change. Connie was his knight, someone who loved to protect him and decided to help him out regardless of the case. Their relationship grew stronger by the minute and the girl loved this. He was the biscuit to her strawberry, the one person she had loved for so long. And she loved him too, more than anything.


End file.
